Tournament of Legends Continued
by ShadowKnight2099
Summary: See Tournament of legends by Shadeslayer35


Tournament of legends chapter 21: new comers

"Alright the reason the tournament has extended so long is because we've had a few technical issues" Master hand stated "the computer stopped working due to issues with an odd number of combatants since Cloud left" he added

Sonic sighed "Well then is that it tourney over?" he asked sounding a bit disappointed

The hand shook side to side a bit as tAils took over tapping at a keyboard "not at all, we're just going to bring in a couple new people, thankfully its still the first round."

Danny floated over "really? Who?"

"A trio of warriors from another world, a chain of worlds, Three young men known as Roxas, Riku, and Axel" the hand replied as Terry and Danny both stood jaws open before they tipped over in shock

Bruce blinked as Shadow toed danny with a hover skate "Um…the hell?" he muttered glancing up at the others.

Spyro sighed "I think I know what's gonna be wrong…they'll be either game or tv show characters in their worlds."

Fox nodded "no bet with that one" he chuckled "We're all from a tv show or game with them…"

Cynder nodded "some a bit more disturbing than others…" she mumbled

The hand nodded as a portal appeared swirling in midair as he sent three envelopes through, soon first off a tall figure skinny, and long armed strode through in a floor length black robe hood up as he stood off to the side hands reaching up to flip the hood off revealed a man with long spiky red hair "So…why am I here?" he asked calmly.

Next up was a teen with messy blond hair in a pair of blue jeans, shoes, and a white shirt he glanced around "Heya axel" he waved as he stood off to the side a flash of light appearing in his hand as he summoned the Two become one.

Finally was a teen in a long tan pants, a sleeveless yellow vest with a series of straps hanging off of it his long white hair hanging down over his eyes in his hand was way to the dawn "Roxas, axel" he nodded calmly leaning on the wall foot up against the paneling deceptively calm

Master hand nodded "We're hosting a friendly tournament with heroes from all over the mutliverses, we found ourselves short a person when Cloud left."

Axel snorted "That guy, shoulda known he'd ditch." He muttered Riku nodded "So lemme guess, you dug into our files and picked us to take his place?"

Roxas hmmed "You know, I wonder if we should take that as an insult that it takes three of us to make up for him" he muttered darkly.

Fox shook his head "No its not that, its that he called you all here to try and kick start to tournament"

Metabee nodded "yeah now maybe we can get this place in gear."

Riku nodded "I thought so, so who's first?"

The hand nodded "Alright first off to recalculate the next match to include the newcomers…" the screens spun around and around and around before settling on Riku's face in profile way to the dawn up half blocking his face.

The other screen settled on Falco Lombardi the birds gun up in a similar position to way to the dawn.

"The battle shall take place in the Greek Coliseum,"

Riku turned and seemed to fizzle out of view in a flicker of movement while Falco ran off.

Axel and Roxas meanwhile both vanished into dark corridors while the rest all flew, ran, teleported, to the arena.

~~~~In the arena~~~~

The commentators filed in as Rokusho opened his mouth to start off only to be interrupted by a white and black keyblade slipping in and hooking the mic stand out of his hands "Why don't you let me handle this?" Roxas commented to which the bot nodded

"This man wished nothing more than to get off the islands of his birth and explore the worlds he knew were out there. But in doing so he fell to the darkness, for quite awhile he fought back against it and against the heartless warrior Ansem the Seeker of darkness, but now he uses the darkness inside him along side his light to combat threats to peace and his friends, give it up for the man who walks the path to dawn…RIKU"

As the speakers in the stands would start to blare 'let the bodies hit the floor'

A flare of darkness would rise from the far side of the arena as Riku appeared in a crouch one knee near the ground as he looked up through his curtain of hair way to the dawn in his right hand. "Lets get things started" he chuckled softly

Across the way a large arwing shot past overhead as Falco jumped out to land on the other side of the arena standing up slowly twirling his gun in one hand "Bring it on"

"3….2….1…GO!" the voice declared as Falco would fire off a trio of shots from his blaster as Riku moved dodging to the side as he sent a dark firaga at Falco who blocked with his reflector the two charging at each other. With a powerful slash of his keyblade riku attempted to gut his opponent who twisted back into a flip as he landed lunging into an axe kick at his chin as the teen flipped back coming up to his feet to block a barrage of blasts with a shield of dark energy projected from his palm before he aimed way to the dawn firing off a barrage of his own energy blasts in his dark aura attack.

"You know you're not half bad Riku" falco chuckled as he spun into a flurry of punches as Riku blocked or dodged them

"Pretty good yourself featherbrain, though you still don't stand a chance" he shot back smirking under the curtain of hair as he flipped over top of Falco slamming a kick into his back throwing him forward. Before landing in a slide, Falco meanwhile flipped up onto his feet as he growled and glowing with fire shot forward as Riku side flipped being caught by the attack and sent tumbling as he rolled to a stop "Curaga" he called as he glowed with green energy healing some of the damage he'd taken as he growled "Thundaga" a bolt of lightning striking the ground by where falco had stood moments before hand.

"This is getting tense" the bird muttered before he streaked forward in a blur shooting past riku slashing at his stomach as he grunted in pain only to be hit again from behind as the bird stopped and recovered to repeat the maneuver again shooting around the field slamming into riku rapidly from every direction. AS the damage racked up on the keyblade master before finally with a final streaking attack falco slammed a double footed kick into his gut throwing him across the arena.

"So still think I don't stand a chance" he chuckled as Riku groaned picking himself up slowly

Smirking he rose to his feet "Not bad, not often people push me this far" he chuckled "In fact…last time I was pushed to this point was Roxas"

Falco chuckled "so whats that matter to me?" he asked lightly.

The keyblader smirked as he spun his keyblade out "Dark Firaga" he called a bolt of black flames shooting over falco's head to slam into the smash ball that had just floated into view causing the bird to whip around the two shot forward to attempt to get it to break first.

Falco lunged upwards to spin into it arms outstretched only to have Riku leap up and kick off his shoulders to get higher slamming his keyblade into the sphere damaging it more as he growled "Dark Firaga" he called again shooting a barrage of fireballs at it smacking it around as he fell back throwing Way to the Dawn into it as it shattered the teen landing in a crouch on the ground as he turned to slowly face Falco who landed and rubbed his right shoulder "Now…" he chuckled his keyblade vanishing in a flare of darkness.

Roxas paled "great…he's busting…him out?" he mumbled shuddering. Rokusho glanced at him confused a moment.

Falco braced himself as Riku closed his eyes suddenly a wind seemed to whip up out of nowhere as he started floating mouth open in a ear splitting scream as a vortex of black energy erupted up out of the ground around him swallowing the keyblader.

Falco grunted as he braced himself against the wind "the hell's going on?" he demanded

As the vortex cleared riku was gone seemingly in his place was a tall broad shouldered figure in a body length black robe identical to Axel's he had long white hair around his face which was tanned extra dark eyes glittering dangerously arms crossed as he floated in mid air as a large legless creature appeared behind him his voice distorted though part of him still sounded like the keyblade master "**Now, lets see how you do against me now" **He growled as he made a casual gesture with his hand the demon appearing before him to block a barrage of blasts from Falco's gun before it reappeared behind him the arena growing dark around the bird.

"W-whats going on?" he muttered spinning around gun in hand.

Ansem/Riku smirked as he fired off a series of energy disks with a wave of his hand as the bird did his best to deflect them with his reflector only managing to stop about half as the rest pounded into him knocking him skidding tumbling across the ground as he slowly picked himself up grunting in pain as he made a jump twisting around another barrage of disks as he fired off another barrage only to be blocked once more by the guardian as he was grabbed, shocked, and thrown away across the arena as the guardian followed him hands glowing with power as he slashed at Falco who barely managed to dodge, this repeated a few times before returning to Riku/ansem's side as the two shot forward in a comet of energy stoping long enough to alter direction a bit shooting forward again knocking falco around the room as he grunted laying on his side panting outfit singed

Ansem/Riku hovered before him speaking again **"Willing to give up now featherbrain?" **he sneered **"or do I need to show you more of my power…"**

The bird grunted as he tried to push himself up only to groan and collapse back to the ground unconscious gun tumbling from its holster.

The room lightened once more as a torrent of darkness enveloped Ansem as it faded revealing riku once more as he bent holding a hand over the bird with a muttered Curaga

"The winner is..Riku"

Standing up the white haired young man chuckled as he turned and flickered out of view Falco vanishing in a flash of light.

Author's Note:

Okay here it is by the hand of Shadeslayer35 who asked me to post this, review and we'll both be happy.


End file.
